1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to processing print requests. More particularly, embodiments relate to utilizing a graphics engine to conduct print processing, imaging, and rendering activities.
2. Discussion
A challenge of designing and manufacturing printers may relate to balancing cost and capability. An application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) that is customized to perform particular print functionalities may be inexpensive, but may also be inflexible. On the other hand, a general purpose processor may be more flexible, but may be more expensive and lower-performing.